


Birthday

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Series: The Adventures of Achilles and Patroclus [5]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Patroclus' birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Patroclus couldn’t wait for his last class of the day to be finally over. It was his twentieth-second birthday and Achilles said that he had a surprise waiting for Patroclus when he got home. Patroclus kept staring at his phone, ten minutes were left in class. He smiled as he thought about when Achilles made him breakfast that morning and said that he had an amazing evening planned.  
His phone had been blowing up all day with his friends texting him wishing him happy birthday. His father hadn’t messaged him at all. Patroclus had come to expect that, once Patroclus moved out of his father’s home, his father cut off contact with Patroclus. He didn’t mind because Peleus, Achilles’ father, was in his eye his father.   
A text from Achilles popped up, “Skopos when are you coming home?” Skopos was Achilles’ nickname for him, skopos was Greek for owl, Patroclus’ eyes were brown and round.   
“Soon, this class is killing me.” Patroclus texted back.  
Achilles texted back a heart emoji and then the class was released. Patroclus was thankful for Achilles, his mother had passed away earlier that year of cancer and Patroclus couldn’t have turned to his own father to support and so Peleus was Patroclus’ support system and Achilles topped his own father with support by paying for the funeral and having Patroclus’ mother buried facing the beach. The beach had been her favorite place to be.  
Patroclus headed out of the classroom building and towards his apartment. He opened his umbrella as rain poured down from the skies. Patroclus’ phone rang in his pocket, Achilles was calling. “Easy there, tiger, I’m on my way.”  
“Alright. How was class?”  
Patroclus rolled his eyes, “Awful.”  
“Well, it’s over and I have an amazing night for you planned.” Achilles said.  
“I can’t wait. I’ll see you in a few. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Achilles returned. Patroclus’ smile widened and then he hung up and pocketed his phone.   
When he got to his apartment, he reached for his keys only to have Achilles greet him at the door a large bouquet of flowers in his hand. “For you.” He handed to bouquet to Patroclus. “And also for you.” He pulled Patroclus into a deep kiss. His tongue sliding into Patroclus’ and Patroclus’ tongue meeting Achilles’.   
“Well, happy birthday to me.” Patroclus smiled as he followed Achilles inside. Patroclus shut the door behind him and watched at Achilles went into the kitchen. “It smells amazing in here, are you cooking?” He asked as he slid his jacket off.  
“Yeah. You hungry?”  
Patroclus nodded, he watched Achilles cook, he seemed nervous which was odd because in the twenty years that they had known each other, Achilles was never nervous. Not even when he was arrested for punching Patroclus’ father in the face. Patroclus had shown up to Achilles’ house with a black eye and a bleeding lip and an hour later he was spending the night in jail.   
“You okay, love?” Patroclus asked walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Achilles, his hands resting on Achilles’ chest. Patroclus leaned his head on Achilles’ back.   
“Yeah babe.” He tapped Patroclus’ thigh with his hand.   
Patroclus stood on his tiptoes and pecked Achilles on the cheek, “I can’t wait.” He ran his hands along Achilles’ chest before turned to the fridge. He jumped when Achilles pinched his ass.   
Patroclus grabbed the bottle of red wine from the fridge, “You want a glass?” He asked.   
“Nah, I’m good, thanks though.” Achilles said stirring the pasta.   
“Alright.” Patroclus poured himself a glass and corked the bottle and put it in the fridge. “How was your day?” He asked leaving the kitchen and going to the nook so he could watch Achilles cook.   
“It was fine, class sucked.” Achilles said.   
“How’d that presentation go?” Patroclus asked.   
Achilles looked up at him and rolled his blue eyes, “Awful but I’m sure that we passed.” Achilles said.   
“That’s good.” Patroclus said taking a sip from the wine. “Are you sure you’re okay?”   
“Yeah, I just don’t want to burn dinner.” Achilles smiled.   
“Alright.” Patroclus took another sip of wine. “Hey, I’m going to hop into the shower.” He stood up.  
“Dinner should be ready by then.” Achilles said.  
Patroclus smiled and headed into the bedroom, he toed off his socks and shoes and stripped naked. He closed the bathroom door behind him and turned on the shower, he climbed in and let the warm water run over him. He washed his body and his hair and lingered in the shower and then dried off.   
He pulled on a polo shirt and khakis and went back into the living room, Achilles was setting the table and wolf whistled. He strode over to Patroclus and kissed him, “Look at my handsome boyfriend.” He kissed Patroclus again. “Dinner’s ready.” He said talking Patroclus’ hand and leading him to the table.  
After they finished dinner and dessert (red velvet cake), Achilles led Patroclus to the balcony. The rain was coming down harder, Patroclus inhaled the smell of the storm. “I love the rain.” He said.  
“I know you do.” Achilles took Patroclus’ hand. “I have something I want to ask you.” Patroclus nodded, “I love you, and I know I say that every chance I get but Patroclus I love you with all of my heart. I think I’m the luckiest guy because I get to be with you and—“ His voice broke, “—I just couldn’t imagine being with someone who didn’t have an amazing heart and just the most beautiful soul a person could have.” Achilles reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.  
Patroclus choked out a sob and Achilles got down on one knee, “I want to ask you this. Patroclus, will you marry me?” He opened the box and revealed a golden band.   
Patroclus was a sobbing mess, as was Achilles. Patroclus nodded furiously, “Of course I’ll marry you.” A wide smile broke on Achilles’ face and he slid the ring onto Patroclus’ finger. Patroclus kissed Achilles on the lips. “I love you, you big goofball.” He wiped the tears away from Achilles’ face. Achilles did the same.   
“You look so beautiful tonight.” Achilles said leading Patroclus back into the apartment.   
“Thank you.”   
Achilles pulled Patroclus into a kiss again, he buried his hand in Patroclus’ curly hair and deepened. Their tongues met and Patroclus moaned as Achilles’ hands squeezed his ass. Achilles untucked Patroclus’ polo shirt and ran his hands underneath his shirt.   
“Bed. Now.” Patroclus gasped breaking the kiss.  
Achilles scooped Patroclus into his arms and carried him bridal style into the bedroom. He laid him down on the bed and climbed on top of him and continued to kiss Patroclus. Patroclus slid Achilles’ jacket off which was thrown to the floor. Achilles lifted up Patroclus’ polo shirt and licked Patroclus’ nipples. He kissed down Patroclus’ chest and undid the button to his khakis.  
Patroclus’ boxers and khakis were gone in a flash. Patroclus’ head fell back as Achilles’ warm mouth wrapped around his cock. Patroclus’ hand tangled into Achilles’ hair as he stiffened in the blonde’s mouth. Achilles hummed around Patroclus’ cock causing him to moan.   
Achilles ran his hand up Patroclus’ chest, his other hand played with Patroclus’ balls. Achilles continued to bob up and down as Patroclus’ moans got shorter, “I’m gonna come.” He panted. Achilles nodded and Patroclus came into Achilles’ mouth.   
Achilles let Patroclus’ softening cock fall out of his mouth. Achilles reached for the button of his shirt, Patroclus sat up and grabbed Achilles’ hand, “I want to undress you.”   
Achilles nodded and pulled Patroclus’ shirt off and pressed Patroclus against him and they kissed again. Achilles’ hands squeezed Patroclus’ ass as Patroclus ran his hands down Achilles’ clothed chest. Achilles stood up and laid down on the bed. He smiled as his naked boyfriend straddled his hips. Patroclus leaned forward and unbuttoned the sleeves. He ran his hands up the smooth fabric of Achilles’ chest.   
He reached the top button and slowly unbuttoned that and then the next one. He kissed Achilles’ neck and gently bit at the skin getting a gasp from Achilles. Patroclus continued to unbutton Achilles’ shirt revealed the toned chest underneath. Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned he pushed the shirt away and licked Achilles’ sensitive nipples getting a moan from the blond underneath him. He blew on both getting a whine from the blond.  
He continued kissed down Achilles’ chest as Achilles threw his shirt off the bed. Patroclus licked Achilles’ toned stomach and unbuttoned his pants. He rubbed the clothed bulge in Achilles’ boxers. Patroclus pulled down Achilles pants and threw them to the ground. He pulled the socks off and ran his hands up Achilles’ thighs.   
He wrapped his mouth around Achilles’ thick bulge, Achilles whined as Patroclus’ hand replaced his mouth. “Do you want me to suck it or not?” Patroclus asked.  
Achilles nodded quickly, “Please.”  
Patroclus smiled, “I’ve been thinking about it all day.”  
Achilles returned the smirk, “Of course you have. You’re always horny.”  
Patroclus pulled down Achilles’ black boxers freeing up his large cock, “How could I not be?” He took the half hard cock in his hand. “All I can think about it your huge cock filling me up. Riding it until you come hard. All I think about in class.” Patroclus said.   
Achilles pulled Patroclus up into a kiss, his arms wrapping around Patroclus, “Not as much as I think about pounding your beautiful ass.” Achilles said.   
Patroclus slid down Achilles chest and was face to face with his cock again. He took it in his hand and wrapped his mouth around the thick head, he could taste precome leaking from the tip. Patroclus hummed as he slid halfway down and slid back up, a thin trail of saliva linking his plump bottom lip to Achilles’ massive cock.   
Patroclus slid his mouth all the way down to the base of Achilles’ cock getting a moan out of his boyfriend. “Fuuuck.” Achilles groaned as Patroclus played with his balls. Patroclus bobbed his mouth up and down taking all ten inches in one motion. Patroclus had worked up to being able to deep throat Achilles and once he was able to do that, he knew Achilles was in his hands.   
Patroclus ran his hand up and down Achilles’ thighs, slid his hands up Achilles chest and pinched Achilles’ nipples. Achilles moaned as his came into his boyfriend’s mouth. Patroclus swallowed Achilles’ come and looked up at Achilles who looked at him with nothing but adoration.  
Achilles sat up and Patroclus sat on his lap, wrapping his legs around Achilles’ waist. He ran his fingers through Achilles’ dampening hair. His arms fell at Achilles’ shoulders, Achilles wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and their foreheads touched, their eyes met. “I love you.” Achilles said.  
“I love you too.” Patroclus whispered. Their mouths met and they laid back down on the bed. Achilles rolled over so that he was on top, “You gonna fuck me hard, babe?” Patroclus asked. He got his answer when Achilles’ cock started to harden.   
“Damn right.” Achilles said rolling Patroclus onto his stomach. He grabbed Patroclus’ hips and pulled them up. Achilles’ warm mouth met Patroclus’ hole, Achilles’ tongue massaged the puckered muscle. Patroclus moaned into the pillow as Achilles sucked and licked his hole. A thick finger slid into Patroclus’ hole, Patroclus’ moan got louder as a second finger joined the other. “Fuck baby. You’re so tight.” Achilles groaned.  
He slid his fingers in and out of Patroclus’ hole who moaned and bucked his hips against Achilles’ fingers. “You want my cock, baby?” Achilles asked.  
Patroclus moaned out a yes, “How bad?”  
“So bad.” Patroclus gasped as Achilles’ tongue replaced his fingers. “I want your thick cock to stretch me open.” Patroclus moaned.  
Achilles smacked Patroclus ass, “Have you thought about me coming in that tight ass of yours?” He asked smacking his ass a little harder getting a moan out of Patroclus.  
“Fuck yeah.”  
‘Want to me come in your ass?” He asked.  
Patroclus moaned in response, Achilles slapped his ass again, “Say it.”  
“Come in my ass, Achilles.”  
Achilles’ chest pressed into Patroclus’ back as he leaned over, he kissed Patroclus. Achilles grabbed a condom and lube from the table beside the bed and rolled it onto his cock.   
Patroclus gasped as Achilles rubbed the lube onto his hole, Patroclus watched as Achilles slicked up his cock. Patroclus rolled onto his back and spread his legs. Achilles grabbed Patroclus’ legs and wrapped them around his waist, Patroclus’ heels rested on the cleft of Achilles’ perfect ass.   
Achilles kissed Patroclus as he leaned forward, the thick head of his cock pressed against Patroclus’ entrance. Patroclus moaned into Achilles’ mouth who returned the moan as he pushed the head into Patroclus’ hole. “Fuck.” Achilles gasped.  
Patroclus moaned wordlessly as Achilles slowly slid into his boyfriend, inch by inch. Achilles continued to ravage his boyfriend’s mouth with his. Their eyes met and Patroclus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s broad shoulders. They both moaned as Achilles was fully inside Patroclus.   
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Patroclus grunted as Achilles slowly began to pull out, suddenly he snapped his hips forward and thrust fully back into Patroclus who grunted. Achilles repeated the action, the sounds of skin slapping skin and their moans filled the room. Achilles pulled out of Patroclus fully, “Ride me.” Achilles’ voice was husky as he rested on his forearms while Patroclus straddled Achilles’ hips and sank onto Achilles’ cock until he was fully seated.  
Patroclus’ head fell backwards and his cock leaked precome onto Achilles’ stomach. Patroclus slowly began to bounce on Achilles’ cock earning a moan from the both of them. Eventually he seated himself fully on Achilles’ cock and snapped his hips forward and backwards while running his hands up and down Achilles’ chest.   
Both of them were sweating as Patroclus’ thrusts picked up speed and Achilles eyes rolled backwards Patroclus shouted Achilles’ name as he came, splashing onto Achilles’ lower jaw. Patroclus pulled his boyfriend out of his and rolled the blond onto his stomach.   
His hands grabbed Achilles’ round ass and spread the cheeks revealing Achilles’ tight hole. Patroclus licked the tight ring of muscle earning a dirty moan from the blond. Achilles go on all fours and Patroclus pulled the condom off Achilles’ cock and wrapped his hand around the cock and pumped as he rimmed his fiancée.   
Achilles ‘ hole loosened as Patroclus slid his fingers into Achilles. He rolled a condom onto his cock and lubed up Achilles and himself as he slid into his boyfriend. He leaned his chest against Achilles’ muscular back and he fucked Achilles and pumped his cock with each thrust. His hips hitting Achilles’ ass, Achilles’ grunts turned into moans which quickened with every thrust.   
Patroclus fucked Achilles faster and Achilles’ back arched and he came in Patroclus’ hand. Patroclus slid out and Achilles rolled over and watched as Patroclus licked Achilles’ come from his hand.   
Patroclus tied off the condom and tossed it into the trash, Achilles pulled Patroclus on top of him and kissed his sloppily. “My favorite part of the night.” He smiled against Patroclus’ lips.   
“The sex?” He asked.  
“That but—“ He slid off the bed and turned on the ceiling fan above them and turned off the light. He shut the bedroom door and climbed back onto the bed. “—I get to hold you in my arms and fall asleep with you.” He said taking Patroclus’ hand into his.   
Patroclus smiled and kissed the tip of Achilles’ nose, “I love it when you hold me. I’ve always felt so safe and warm.” He ran his fingers through Achilles’ hair.   
Achilles climbed underneath the covers and Patroclus followed, both of them sighed as he settled into the cool sheets. Patroclus laid on his side and pressed himself against Achilles. His head rest on Achilles’ chest his boyfriend’s arm wrapped around him. “I love you Patroclus. I always have and I always will.” Achilles said.  
“I love you too. I’ll never stop. Thank you for an amazing birthday.” Patroclus said kissing Achilles’ chest.   
“My pleasure.” Patroclus laid on top of Achilles and kissed his lips again, Achilles wrapped both arms around Patroclus and deepened the kiss. “Goodnight.”  
“Good night.” Achilles said back. Patroclus shimmied down and laid his head down on Achilles’ sternum, Achilles sighed and they both settled into a good night’s sleep.


End file.
